My very special gift
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, during season 1. A young student of Hollywood Arts will find himself a very particular power, and it will not hesitate to use it for pleasure. OC/harem, OC/Heather Fox. Rated M for several reasons.
1. Discovery

**A/N: After Sam & Cat, I will started a harem in the world of Victorious. I warn you now, this is an OC and do not expect at the usual couples.**

 **To be clear, there is no forced relationship or rape, everyone is consenting!**

 **...**

 **01 - Discovery**

 **Hollywood Arts  
** **TheSlap Room**

"Hey Chris" the young man returns to his chair when he heard his name.

Finally, his name. It's just a diminutive from his surname, school people call him "Chris" as he does not like his name.

Short, he looks at the young attractive girl who wanted his attention at this time so late, there are very few people still present in the establishment, he is one of the few remaining, but for different reasons, of school. He smiled at the person, including himself and many other HA's students are big fans, and he knows she loves attention.

Alyssa Vaughn, a beautiful brunette, very rich and famous by her father. She often came for one of boys the most popular, Beck Oliver. They become friends since they met in yoga there two weeks. She was interested in him since the beginning, but he had a girlfriend and she is not the kind of girl to steal the guy from another girl, she is not that kind of girl, despite what some people may thought rich people.

But when Beck said that his girlfriend broke up with him, she has clearly him said that she wanted to be his new girlfriend and they dated. She was very happy.

Only, it's been two days since Beck did not answer her texts or answer her calls. He seemed even avoided her, so for have answers, she met this boy came for these answers.

He is called Chris, this is the main supplier/dealer of HA on virtually all information, sundries, dark secrets, ect ... As long as you put the price. Alyssa knows, by one of her friends with whom she had done business with him, he is very professional and his device is "you are a customer and I'm a dealer, this is all we need to know about the other". She also knows that he is very smart and resourceful.

The rumor has it that he blackmailed the principal in exchange for his admission, but it's only a rumor.

The heiress Vaughn takes a moment to look at him: he has a rather banal physical that can go unnoticed, he is quite cute with these freckles on the face, a blond with blue eyes. He wears a pair of black jeans torn in several places, black leather lace-up boots and a simple white tank top with a dragon skull on a pink tribal design. He also has a tattoo of an oudjat eye on the right hand and an ankh on the left hand.

For his part, Chris eyeing Alyssa with a curious eye: she is dressed in a beautiful yellow dress with bare back, with little gems/sequins on the chest, a black belt with a blue heart as belt buckle, loops of ears blue beads faceted and stylish boots with decorative with 6 buckle straps, needle heels. A rather simple dress compared to what she wore for these few days.

He studied at HA for more than 6 months before these girl, Tori, integrates this school. He is rather glad she arrived, it gives a certain animation, that ordinary things happening to HA (if you can called ordinary), with her rivalry with Jade West.

Chris has no particular talent, he is to HA for have the much contact feasible. His story is quite simple: dad died too soon and mom who still works, he grows by himself becoming independent and make his own business (not always legal).

Well, he is curious to know her request/demand, people go to him primarily for that.

The TheSlap room is perfect for his little traffic, people say nothing to him, as he knows their dirty little secrets.

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Chris asks suspiciously, standing up.

Not that he sees this girl as a threat, but you never know, she could very well be a wolf in the costume of a sheep.

Alyssa is standing nervously before him,

"I wanted to ask you a request" she said after a few seconds of silence.  
"You come just like that, in front of me and after school hours. You know I have to be warned before, and by texting?" he said annoyed, but breathing quietly after a moment "since you're a new customer, it goes this time but there will be a 20% commission in addition to your request, no matter what."

He does not like this course of action, no professionalism. He sighs, well, he can not refuse earned money, bills will not be paid by itself.

"Ok, what do you want?" Chris said with a feigned smile.  
"I need to know what does my boyfriend Beck Oliver. He avoids me for days and I wonder why?" Alyssa said with a sad look.  
"..."

Chris wonders what to do, the truth could he broke her heart, she really seems to love him. It is rather sad, this Beck does not seem a bad guy but Chris find him a little dishonest with girls, treating them like children. It must come with his hunk physical.

Regardless, he should act like a pro, even if it's bad news. He will not take her money, but just for this once, he should not be considered a tender heart, it's bad for business.

"You risk to know it sooner or later, so it's free for this time but you risk not like it" ge leaves her a moment before continuing "the truth is that ... he's back Jade now."  
"I ... it isn'- ... how is i- ..." she stammers when tears come to her eyes.

He does not feel proud of him, to hurt, but it's perhaps best to see Beck kiss Jade.

Alyssa is about to turn in tears when he will put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, his hand touches her and slid of her shoulder until her buttocks. It was not his intention and he is surprised, so surprised that her, Chris expects a slap of her hand, but he feels a little electricity in the hand and he sees her wince.

She looks at him thoughtfully, then the young heiress leans toward him, her face a few centimeters from his face.

 _Uh, strange reaction for someone sad there a moment_ , he thinks when she has a great seductive smile.

 **...**

"If you wanted me comforted, my good sir, it had to say before to palpate" Alyssa said in a tone of a parent scolding its child.

Chris is open-mouthed by her words and in spite of himself, an erection is felt in his pants. She feel it and motioned him not to make noise, she will lock the door and returned to him for kissed him wildly, their tongues battling a way, as her hand slid to his manhood.

"I knew that 'sir-the-dealer' really wants me" she said with a mischievous smile.

Then everything happened very quickly.

Alyssa takes him by surprise, she unbuckle the belt of his jean before dropping it, and his underwear too, before pushing him on a table to lie him. The young heiress is placed on the side toward his sex, and she begins to lick it up-and-down. Despite his surprise, he was delighted.

She sucks the tip, stroking his balls, with awkward but of good intentions. Enjoying this blowjob, he slipped his hand into her ass, stroking her soft buttocks and stroked down to her wet pussy. She lifts her head when he inserts fingers into her, she gave him a mischievous smile and swallowed his dick. For a girl of good family, she could easily accommodate much of his length. He puts his other hand on her head to lovingly stroked her hair, while activating his fingers in her. After a few minutes, her sex clenched, she was seized with a shudder and quietly cum.

Alyssa sits up and removes her dress, leaving in her bra & panties in black lace & floral embroidery. She pulls her panties to the side to reveal her pussy.

"You excited me, lover, so do not disappoint me" she said.

She liberates her breasts of caps of her bra, she is positioned above his penis and she inserts it slow, groaning in passing. Once full, she stirs a bit her pelvis and she starts up-and-down, her breasts moving in the pace.

He felt in paradise. Apart from his business, he had little interaction with people while girls. Chris did not think losing his virginity in that way but that's just fine, life is not like in those romantic movies, it's also very good that way. He gripped her buttocks, while her other hand pinched her nipples.

She moved well enough her pelvis, he feels that he will cum.

"Get up, I want to try something" he said her.

The heiress of the Vaughn family obeyed with joy, she came out of him and lick his manhood a last time, of a naughty way. The young school dealer sits in his chair and motioned her to sit on him. She smiled with amusement by being positioned above his sex, grazing it for teasingly. He took the girl by the hips and of a jerk, he penetrates her on his cock, snatching her a little cry of pleasure, then he took her up-and-down on him.

She trembled with the new sensations he offered her, she places a hand on her left breast for sucking it, then stroked her right breast.

Preventing the beautiful brunette of his enjoyment, he does her kneeling and he stands up, he slides his dick between her breasts, and while she shook it with, he ejaculated on her, covering her face and her beautiful breasts. While she recovers his love juices with her fingers to her mouth, he took the ocasion to take some pictures, as memories of his first time.

They sit on the chair, she on his knees to rest. Only one question was in his head.

 _How could I have the chance to make love with this beautiful girl, so she was not interested in me?_

He looked at his hand where he had felt the electricity at the same time he had touched her skin.

 **...**

 **A/N: That is the first chapter, beginning with the beautiful Alyssa Vaughn, and she is not the last.**

 **I will used several girls with Chris, I'll put their names in the summary for future episodes, expect you that I use some girls several times with Chris.**

 **Cast:**

 **Desiree Anderson as Alyssa Vaughn**


	2. First experiences

**A/N: This chapter goes directly after the last. Have fun!**

 **This happens to "Survival of the Hottest".**

 **...**

 **02 - First experiences**

 **A few minutes later,**

Alyssa Vaughn, ex-girlfriend of Beck, opened her eyes and raised her head to look her environment.

Red with embarrassment, she puts her clothes and made sure not to look as if she had had sexual relations. Then she asks to Chris not to tell anyone, she did not know why she had this behavior, and above all, she begged him to be quiet.

Chris felt quite insulted by her change of attitude, she was sad, and she clearly wanted him and now, she felt as if she was ashamed of herself. He could show her these pictures where she gave him a wink with a naughty smile and enjoying his cum, but he looks at his hand, assumptions crossed his mind.

Chris promised not to say anything to anyone, Alyssa was relieved and thank him very much, she gives him a last kiss on the forehead before leaving, closing the door behind her.

He sighs and gets dressed too, ending to the last of his clothes, he felt a little electricity on his hand.

Chris became aware of his power.

 **...**

As soon as he had returned home that day, Chris had full of question in mind.

What has really happened? Had he really a gift? that of making a girl of a nymphomaniac? To get some answers, he was going do researches in the library of his mother, a renowned scientist, who is full of all subjects can about the people and their potential. He also spoke to her scientific colleagues, but nothing concrete.

Now that he thinks about it, Chris had attended his mother on one of her personal projects there are 10 days, an ecologist machine on a new source of clean energy by plants. He did not pay too much attention, just write a few notes, a few bolts shot, get a blow on the head by one of those electric pipes, listen to her mother on a ses-

 _Fuck, was it because of this thing?_ , he shook his head.

Great, he had a series of tests by his mother to see if it was nothing serious, a real nightmare. He loves his mother but she can be a true wound if her only son is a little sore. Well, he just goes to expect that it will pass by itself, it's just a temporary thing, right?

Meanwhile, he may perhaps advantage of the situation.

* * *

 **Three weeks later,**

He smiled quietly at the look annoyed of her host.

Chris had not had the opportunity to test his _power_ since the whole time, and now that the opportunity presented itself, he will not refused. This morning, Jade West had invited him at her home to ask him a favor, away from prying eyes. She has a reputation and she will not be seen with Chris, he's just kind of dealer without talent, like Trina.

"Well, if we can do it quickly, my boyfriend must picked me to go to the beach in one hour" she said in an authoritative tone.

He smiled an amused look, but he did not care about her imperious look.

The only reason for which he had agreed to come to her house, it is to have the opportunity to test his power, and Jade is the ideal test subject for this, she is one of his biggest fantasies. And it's also for _avenged_ Alyssa somehow, against Beck.

They sit on the big sofa in the living room, they discussed about what Jade wanted, something about the anniversary of Beck. She was not good for him do gifts, and even though his birthday is already passed, she wanted to gave him something better than her lemonade.

After proposing a particular thing at Jade (this girl is hard to please), he accidentally spilled a drink on her, which made her jump. Discreetly, he touches her body. But nothing happens, so Chris takes a risk and touches her buttocks. He felt the tension. The two young jumped at the same time, but inwardly, he smiled with joy.

"I'm all wet now" Jade complained watching wickedly him.  
"Why do not you put yourself naked to dry" Chris responds for teased her.

Under his dumbfounded eyes, she removes all her clothes, revealing a perfect body, nice tits, a pussy shaved in shaped of little heart. Jade said nonchalantly as if she had to stay naked, so she should not be the only one, for equity.

So for satisfy her request, Chris gets naked too, his sex proudly hard before her. She smiled, advancing toward him, their lips a few millimeters of each other, and then suddenly, she bends to suck his manhood hard. Damn, she literally sucked his cock, as if to drain the life out of him. He fiddles with her breasts swaying, but he is mostly concentrated in this blowjob. After several minutes, a chill through his body, then he shoots his load in her throat.

The beautiful gothic gulped for all swallow,

"It was good, but you'll be slack" she said with a mischievous look.

With a charming smile, the young dealer does sit Jade in the chair, he spreads her legs and made travel his tongue on her sex. He loved preliminaries and he will not get tired. He introduces fingers while licking her core, she did not stop moaning, her hand gripping his hair. Chris feels his penis back to life, and without warning, he places the tip at her hole, and pushed his cock deep inside her pussy, making her moan with pleasure.

"Go on, do not hold back, stronger" she cried.

Without false romanticism, he penetrated her eagerly, clutching her beautiful breasts as she pushed her pelvis to greet his. Full fuck, her phone starts ringing. Chris was ignored it but Jade replied, while he penetrated her.

"Hello Cat, yes I'm home. You join me? Ok, enter without knock" she said and hung up.

Chris is surprised. Another girl was coming when he already fucked with Jade, then he has an idea and he explained it to Jade, she nods while asking him to take her stronger.

 **...**

A few minutes later, he sees Cat Valentine happen by the window, Chris is behind the door, Jade waiting in the lounge, and when the little redhead from inside, he presses his hands to her buttocks. The electric spark has her jumped, as much as when she sees him naked, his hard manhood and her best friend walked naked toward them.

"You do naturism?" Cat asks "if you fuck, you'd tell me" she finished with a pout.

Under the pleasant surprise of her sentence, Jade approached of her friend and kissed her while undressing her. Cat was pretty small, thin body with a small chest, but she had something exciting.

And he'll fuck her at the same time that Jade.

* * *

 **Later,**

His gift was a real blessing, Chris was in the living room, with two girls who had only one desire: to make love with him.

Jade, gothic at dream body, holding Cat's head in her hands and kissed greedily playing with her tongue with hers. He slid his hand over their bodies, from the curves of the ample chest of Jade and stroking the adorable buttocks of Cat. He pinches her nipple, stroking Jade's core. Cat slips her hand on his manhood and she made sweet up-and-coming, awkward but nice.

Jade's tongue slides along the neck of the redhead, who sighed in pleasure, to follow her path, passing over her breasts, sucking her nipples in passing. Cat moaned, clutching his penis louder. His hand on her buttocks, he slides his fingers between them, and brushed her anus. Another moan out of her mouth.

Chris feels a second hand coated his sex, he smiled with joy in seeing Cat & Jade masturbated him together, the little redhead following the rhythm of the great gothic. Cat bites her lip, as Jade knelt to slide her tongue on her pussy. Cat's hand continued its up-and-coming, while the other hand presses the head of Jade to her privacy, the hand of Jade accelerate the pace of masturbation.

He runs his hand at Cat's neck, and kissed her passionately. She responds with joy, their tongue bickering, then he pressed a finger in her ass, which makes him jump.

"I am a virgin on that side" she blushed.

They remain a time like this, until he offers them to sit with legs apart. They did so, offering a breathtaking view of their pussies.

Chris kneels and licks the sex of Cat, groaning immediately. She had not really experienced. Beside, Jade masturbates herself waiting her turn, and to make wait her, he joined his hand to hers, bringing his fingers which made her moan. Then, he changed positions and licked the sex of Jade, this time introducing his fingers into Cat. She moaned louder and asked him to go faster. Chris accelerates the pace of his penetration with his fingers, which makes her gasp and shrink until she cum.

He stands up, with his hard cock at girls, they are recovering and he feels their tongues and lips on his penis. Cat was shy, to help her, he grabbed her head and penetrates her mouth. He makes coming-and-going quietly, however inserting his penis down her throat, then he accelerates frankly, shaking her head to feel his juice up and he cums. Cat swallows half and the rest glides over her body, Jade enjoys to lick the mess.

Chris was so excited that he puts me behind Jade, he tipped forward and penetrate her wildly, snatching a cry of pleasure, while Cat sucks her nipples. Then, he lengthens the redhead on the couch to put her in position 69 with Jade.

They did it with pleasure, fingering each sex from each other. Chris is positioned behind Jade, and his cock in front of her ass that he pushes inside, Cat press the head of her best friend on her sex, stifling her cry. Chris gently made back-and-come into her.

He felt how it was close to inside of Jade, he loved it. Occasionally, Cat's tongue had licked his balls, adding fun.

They change again position, Chris sits on the chair for Cat come sit on his manhood. She fits gently, then he begins swaying in rhythm with her, his hands on her buttocks and his mouth on her neck. Then he gets up, his penis going deep inside her. He lifts her and blocks her against the wall, she screamed literally fun while he penetrates deep inside her, dropping screams and moaning, clawing his back.

Behind him, Jade was something but he did not see what she was doing. Chris was surprised to see her appear with a dildo.

He turns and she came blocked herself in the back of Cat, the head of her dildo in her anus.

"Uh Jadey, I'm a virgin" Cat shuddered.

Crazy with excitement, Jade lick her anus and then she entered the dildo in her ass. Cat literally screams while they fuck her, with her eyes rolled back, she asked more. Finally, she screams and he feels her sex contracted.

Cat had just had her first orgasm.

Sitting her on the couch, Chris turns to Jade, who kneels before his penis, by passing it between her breasts. She licks the tip with her tongue, it was not long until he spreads her angelic face of his seed, she received it with pleasure. she sits beside Cat to hug each other, a lovely vision.

Chris discreetly takes a picture of these two beautiful angels.

 **...**

 **A/N: So yes, it was obliged to do Jade and Jade/Cat together. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West**

 **Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**


	3. Sexfriends & walk in park

**A/N: That's the sequel, changing with two girls seen in "Freak the Freak Out".**

 **...**

 **03 - Sexfriends & walk in park**

After all these physical actions, Chris felt the water run over his body in the shower.

He reflected that it had happened, he had downright fucked two best friends who always knew each other. It was not like with Alyssa, where they had made love, he smiled, remembering their passionate hugs.

But here's the problem: the return to reality.

Chris remembers the embarrassed face of the heiress of Vaughns, so how will react two friends, realizing what they had done with a near stranger?

Personally, he does not worry much, it was just sex for him, it was not as if they were unfaithful to their couples ... except for Jade, but he has a feeling that she will not say anything to her boyfriend, and she wants kept Cat in secret for them. Who knows, maybe Beck had cheated on Jade, he must conduct an investigation into this.

He must also pay attention to the use of his power, he has no interest in broken friendships or couples, and the world is full of unknown young girls and ready to have fun with a handsome young man.

Although he has an attraction on Jade, he especially wants out with single girls.

 **...**

After this good shower and dress, he comes down to see what they were doing.

Chris does not see any of the girls, it feels a little disappointed, then Jade enters his field of vision, she finished putting her clothes sometimes and dry off with a towel on their _pleasure_.

"Cat is waiting for me to outside, she is still embarrassed" Jade explains casually.  
"And you're not embarrassed? I mean, you have a boyfriend, right?" he asked curiously.  
"Not really, I quite liked" it reflects a bit "by cons, you have no interest to say it to someone or I cut you with my scissors."  
"That does not bother thee a threesome with me and your best friend?" he said with a small smile.  
"I was surprised, but it's done and much to keep good memories" she shrugs "you're doing very good the love, but you must fast leaves, my friends expected me for the beach."

A little surprised by this confession, Chris walking toward the door ajar but Jade bars his way and shows the back door.

"I really prefer that you go out quietly from behind, I'd kept my boyfriend with me" she pushed him through the door.

Before to lock, she gives him a note in his hand and she touches his crotch with a small mischievous smile.

With a slam, Chris is a little stunned, but he ressaissit quickly and unfolding the paper in his hand:

 **Call me when you want Clem, I'd love to do it again ;)**

Chris frowns by that nickname, how could she know his full name? perhaps by Cat.

He was a little friend with the little redhead from this week where Robbie had taken the big head with this "Robarazzi". Cat had tried to seduce him bought things on Sky Store, and he tore her magazine. She was sad but he bought her an ice cream to be forgiven. She was often distracted but she remembered his name, Clement Christensen, why he had revealed to her?

On the side of Jade, she enjoyed the ride in the car with Beck, while the others are inside the RV. She knows that Cat will hold her tongue, she still wonders why she let this guy fuck her like a cheap whore, and have a threesome with Cat in addition.

If it has to be honest, she loved that he fucked her as his personal bitch and cum on her.

She longed to start again, despite her feelings for Beck.

* * *

Chris was back at home, lying on a lounger in swimming shorts, on the terrace under a parasol.

He had let slipped into his dreamy thoughts, Jade hinted they were sexfriends. This is fine, especially since he would not have to used his charm to each meeting.

The next day, with no class that day, he wanted to get out of boredom in his empty house, take the air hoping feel drafts to cool a little, and think quietly.

Finally, he decided to go out for walks. It reaches a pedestrian street to make stops in his favorite stores and buy something to drink. He met two girls who detained his attention.

A tall brunette and a blonde, in light clothing made of light beach dresses, because of the heat. He just had an idea, but bold exciting, the heat invading his crotch, he decided to follow the two girls. They stopped in front of a clothing store and he innocememnt approach.

By the time he almost touch them, they changed direction. Heck, that'll for next time.

He continued his spinning and finally, he touched their buttocks when they were looking at a showcase.

The effect is stunning, they turned and when they see him, they threw themselves on him and give him a kiss on cheeks. They continue to walk as if they had known always each other, a girl on each arm. He learns that the brunette with brown eyes called Hayley Ferguson and the blonde with brown eyes called Tara Ganz, and they love singing.

The three young people go to the park, where Chris took them away in a discreet corner, behind trees and bushes. The discussion deviated on their likes and he asked what were their tastes for men. They respond that they were still a virgin but they wanted to do it with a beautiful male and set.

Hayley was thrown over him to kiss him, her hand on his shorts as he clutched her ass, to tighten it hard.

Tara comes from her friend, lowering his shorts to lift his cock, licked it tentatively. He tells them to do so quickly and after, they would do at his home.

For two virgins, they were not embarrassed and agreed.

He returned Hayley, sliding his cock wet with Tara's saliva and slipped it under her dress. The brunette hurriedly removes her panties and bends, offering her virgin vagina. Chris places his sex in front of her hole and pushed gently. She moaned and he feels the hymen block him. He takes her chest in his hands and of a pushed, tore her hymen and between fully into Hayley.

The blond man penetrated her, squeezing her breasts, he felt how it was tight and it gave him great pleasure. And more he fucked her and more she was screaming her pleasure and arched her body. She did not take long to further tighten her vaginal walls around his penis and he feels this girl cum.

Chris withdrew off her and turns, to face at Tara.

She did not know how to react, so he stretched her on the ground, rising her dress and sliding her panties to the side. He slides a finger into her bald pussy, she moaned and wets enough abundantly, he took his penis and lies down on her, avoiding crush her. He grows in her, tearing her hymen in the same way. And as with her friend, he fucks her with force, beating his balls against her thighs, the small Tara shouted of fun.

She also cum faster than her friend but he continued until feel his juice come, he ejaculated deep inside her, sighing in time with her.

Chris gets up in remetant his shorts, he made them sign to follow him, to go have fun at home.

His mother is never at home, thinking about it, he rarely sees her, sometimes 2 times a week.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm sure people will bitched but regardless, there is always dissatisfied in any story.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jillian Clare as Hayley Ferguson**

 **Jamie Snow as Tara Ganz**


	4. Two sisters joined the team

**A/N: This chapter resumes directly from the last chapter.**

 **There will be an orgy, made you happy!**

 **...**

 **04 - Two sisters joined the team**

After have deflowered two friends in the park, Chris had intended to continue their little adventure at his home.

They walk all three side by side, the girls take any opportunities to tighten against him. Near his neighborhood, they meet two girls who were chatting quietly, walking very slowly. But what catches his gaze, it's that he recognize thems, he knew who they were.

The famous Vega sisters, Trina & Tori Vega. Finally famous, Tori is the best known of the two, even if Trina has her charm.

Two beautiful young women tanned at the brown hair/eyes, as beautiful one than the other, Chris was keen to have them in his trophies. He slowed his pace and took a sudden idea, he gestured to Tara & Hayley slow down, and before their astonished eyes, he slides behind the two sisters for 'bewitch' them.

Successful action, the sisters returned to look at him up and down, and they begin to talk. Chris offers them, by this heat that had not declined, to have a drink at his home with his two friends. They approved with a smile, even if he notices a lustful gleam in the eyes of Trina.

The day promised to be very ... **YAAHHHOOOOOOOOOO !**

* * *

 **Later,**

They arrive every five to the Christensen residence.

It's a modest home for an ordinary family, with a swimming pool and terrace at the back, and an unkempt garden from the death of the family patriarch. The mother is not really a homemaker and the only son sees no interest to maintain this house as he is practically the only one living in. He cleans and does the housework, but he did not interest to do more in a house of a broken family.

It's not fancy, but it is not poverty either, it's satisfying to live.

Finally, Chris was pretty excited, but he will be able to hold with four women?

He ignores it. He tells them to settle comfortably, time to go get a drink. He takes time to choose drinks but he hears giggles and exclamations. He returned to see what was happening and he fell from the sky.

Imagine: four women naked in your living room, all pretty and asking only at you. Very hard to hide your erection at this level.

"Damn, you're beautiful, girls" he exclaims stupidly.

They laughed in heart and Trina approaches him, her lips near his. And ... she grows him back, making him fallen heavily. Half stunned, Chris sees the girls put around him and undress him, big boobs of Trina were shaken by her movements. The beautiful Tori licked her lips with envy.

Suddenly, he finds himself head on Tori's legs, the top of his skull at her sex. Totally naked, his cock as hard as steel, surrounded by four beautiful naked girls. Trina's hand is placed on his penis and she starts shaking his sex of sweet coming-and-coming, soon followed by the hand of Tori. The son Christensen benefits both their sweetness, he seized the hand of Hayley (who was watching his cock with annoyance and envy) and slides it on his balls. She did not know what to do but she began to stroke it. Tara's hands glide over his chest while he caressed her breast. He told the girls to get up.

"Let's play a little game, get online and knees" he asked with a wicked smile.

Soon, they went online and it stands in front of the first, Tori Vega.

He hands his sex in front of her face, she understood his request, opened her mouth and swallows his dick. She does of shy up-and-down, pulled out his penis from her mouth and licking his dick, balls to the tip.

Breathless, the younger sister pushes his sex and he goes to the next, Trina Vega. She licked her lips and shakes his cock with vigorous up-and-coming, while licking the tip. She knew what to do, she swallowed his cock with pleasure. From the corner of his eye, Chris sees Tori watched the scene with her hand between her legs. He stop this blowjob before to cum, and goes to the third girl, Hayley.

After Trina, this blowjob was quite affectionate. She kissed his penis and licked the tip. He takes her hair and blocks her face against his sex. Finally, he goes to Tara, she was so cute. She opens her mouth, gesturing him to do so himself. Neither one nor two, he fucked her mouth, thrusting his cock on full-length, but without choking her.

It was the end of the preliminaries, Chris signals them to regroup, and he pulled his load on their pretty face, Tori opened her mouth to welcome the juice, and Tara imitates her.

He sits down on the chair, they got up and settled on the couch.

 **...**

They took handkerchiefs to clean the face and discuss all five, naked and natural, of their choice for the future and various things.

Trina, who seemed to be the most bitch, leans back and spreads her legs, displaying her soaked sex, she caresses herself with pleasure and without embarrassment. The other girls are like, Tara & Tori with more timidity, see them so gave new life to his manhood.

They masturbate together, girls up to introduce fingers in them, while the host of the house simply enjoy the view. Each panting of pleasure, including Hayley groaning louder. Trina shook and fidgeted while caressing and cum, a long trail of wets spreading on the ground.

Chris their request to stay legs apart, and he approaches Trina. She welcomes his cock into her with a groan of pleasure, capturing him with her legs around his waist. He penetrates her and being still sensitive of her orgasm, she squealed with pleasure, accompanying his strokes. More there going strong, and more she in demand. Her hands clawed his back as she shuddered, he felt her pussy tighten on his dick, so that she has cum once again, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He withdrew off her from and will introduce in the next, Hayley. He grows more slowly, and slides his face in her neck, licking her ear. She grabbed his hair and puts her legs behind him. He penetrated her with enthusiasm, making her bounce against the sofa, as he felt her hands gripped his shoulders and her feet slapped his back. She squealed and hugged him tightly against her when she cums.

He withdrew off her from and as a routine, he penetrated her neighbor Tara, with passion, the only blonde girl screamed like a crazy under his assaults, tapping the back and buttocks. While he penetrates deeply into her, the blonde is covered by a big jolt and she followed the same course as the other two: an orgasm.

He turns to the last girl, the famous Tori Vega. It must be said that since she joined HA and seeing her _goodie two-shoes_ face, he longed to leave a piece of him in her. Tori beckoned him to take her quickly, and he is in her immediately, snatching her a groan of pleasure. The blond man grabbed her buttocks and he raises her to fuck as with Cat, he did bounce her on his cock, her beautiful breasts against his chest, his balls stumbled against her buttocks and the tip of his manhood against the bottom of her womb.

He soon fill her with his seed, while she clutched him against her. He lays her on the ground, handing him his cock, she licked with the other three for good cleaning.

Trina stands up, and will look for something in her bag, she pulls out a gel and a dildo.

"If we played a game more ... anal" the older sister said with a mischievous smile.

 **...**

 **A/N: Yep, there was a participation Vega sisters in addition to the trio.**

 **Cast:**

 **Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

 **Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

 **Jillian Clare as Hayley Ferguson**

 **Jamie Snow as Tara Ganz**


	5. The orgy continues

**A/N: That's the sequel/end of the orgy. Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **05 - The orgy continues**

 **Some time later,**

Chris take time to breathe a little to think about last month.

After a questionable experience of his mother, he had developed a power enough interesting and original, unlike those _good children_ become Superman or Batman. When he places his hand on the buttocks of a woman and a voltage passes through them, the young woman becomes nymphomaniac. With this, he had make love to the beautiful heiress, Alyssa Vaughn; two students from HA, Jade West  & Cat Valentine; two friends, Hayley Ferguson & Tara Ganz; and two sisters, Trina & Tori Vega.

After a good start to the orgy, Trina had just take a dildo and frost for a play more anal.

Before you start, Chris their request to take a break for a breath, they are quietly resting on the chair/sofa in drinking refreshments he had brought. Hayley was already slipping her hand on her sex, grazing it that for masturbating herself, it's erotic and quite beautiful to watch.

"So girls, you liked?" Chris asks them to start the conversation.  
"Yes, I want to continue to feel you deep within me" Trina licking her lips at him.  
"Me too, and you?" Tori asked two other girls.

Hayley & Tara nodded. The blonde whisper a word to her brunette friend, who laughs.

"Tara says she loves sex now" Hayley talking for her friend.  
"Why that?" Trina application before taking a sip of her drink.  
"I've deflowered earlier before meeting you" Chris answers her question.  
"A real ladykiller" Trina said in a tone seductive to the boy.  
"It's nothing to tell it" he said smiling, if only she knew.  
"I want my ladykiller in me now" the older sister continues watching him.  
"Hey, he is not that for you" Tara slaps her ass, who was near her as Trina was crawling like a cat to its prey.  
"If we were playing, then?" Trina said, looking at the girls.  
"Play to what?" Hayley asked with interest.  
"I will baptized your little anus and after, our stallion will installed in each of us" Trina sets out the rules, the other girls nod happily.

The idea appealed to him: sodomize four beautiful girls, cum inside her without problems make them pregnant.

Although his favorite fantasy is to impregnate a girl, or having sex with a pregnant woman, it may be perverse for most people but there are a beautiful effect to do it, reproduce life. Now that he has his powers, he will not hesitate to use it and in benefited. He will be able to impregnate all the women he wants, but not now.

It's perhaps not honest or fair, but the moral is absurd and stupid, it's used by people who impose themselves limits because they are cowards or afraid of what they can do, people who have power do not hesitate to use it, then why he would not use his powers for improved his living condition?

After this brief thought, he said them start, the three girls moved into position, knees and elbows on the couch, offering their buttocks to Trina.

The scene gave him a new erection, he had the idea to take some pictures, and maybe even a video.

* * *

 **As for girls,**

Trina starts with Tori. She slipped two fingers into the wet pussy of her sister, and then she goes on her tight hole to moisten well.

She pushes the fingers, Tori winces and moves her buttocks. The older sister takes the gel tube, which covers the area who does shiver her younger sister, then she sucks the dildo watching the blond boy to taunt him.

She introduces the tip of the dildo, and little by little, she sinks it deeper, making gasping her sister.

"Oh fuck yes, deeper, it's ... oh ... aaaaaaaaaah" Tori shouted.

She releases a large rattle, her body covered jolts. Trina removes the dildo and goes to Tara.

The blonde girl feared that passage, but the desire had the better of the fear. Trina licked her asshole long. The older sister applied her anus of gel, Tara shook strong teeth while Trina plunged the dildo in, expanding her ass, and more she sank it, more she cried and more he wanted to take her through the same hole. She collapsed when the dildo out.

Then it was the turn of Hayley.

She whispers something in the ear of Trina, who smiled mischievously. She covered Hayley's ass of gel, places the dildo and pushes the sex toy of a shot entirely in the brunette, who screamed in pleasure, collapsing the ass in the air. Trina does not stop there and moves the dildo in her to make her moan.

"And here, move on to step number two" Trina gave a quick wink to their host.

She stands up, he imitates her but she pushes him in the chair, she climbs on him for kiss him until tonsils. Her tongue had various different taste, he passes his hands over her ass. She gets up to turn her back on him and sits on his penis, pushing it into her ass.

It was so good and tight, Trina groaned as he distended her ass. When her butt collided with his balls, she leans toward him, his breath on her neck, she moves her hips, giving him a majestic pleasure at the same time she gasped. Chris puts his hands on her big breasts, pinching her nipples at the same time.

She increases her shots pelvis, more and more strong, so that he does cum in her ass, and he holds her very tight against his chest so that he releases himself deeply in her. Trina rest for several minutes, until taking a deep breath to get free.

Chris motioned to Hayley to come to him, she approaches, a little uncomfortable by the sodomy with a dildo. She leans on his sex to lick carefully, sucking the tip, making it harden again. She stands up and tries to position herself as Trina, but his cock was too big for her ass. Chris positions her on all fours, and he comes at the entrance to her anus, first in pressing the tip with difficulty, but the rest followed easy, snatching cries of pleasure.

 **...**

Both remain still for a few seconds, then he started of deep coming-and-going, Hayley winces under his assaults.

"Go on, fuck her stronger" Tara encouraged him.

Neither one nor two, he accelerates his shots and she screams of pleasure. He leans while sodomizing her, taking a breast in a hand to tighten it, the other shaking like a balloon, and slipped his other hand between her legs, stroking her core at end of middle finger. She cried harder and he felt a wet spray to flow to the ground as she expires a screaming orgasm.

He withdrew from her and Hayley collapses to the ground, her thighs watered of her wet, breathless and the ass on fire.

Tara approached the boy and he pulls her against the wall, she rests with the hands, spreading her legs and she offered her ass with a nasty smile. He slides his fingers into her pussy, then he crouched slightly and pushed his cock in her, spreading her hole and making her moan. With it, Chris goes slowly, quietly savoring the tight feel of her ass. Even smooth, Tara moaned a lot.

He retired from the blonde after her orgasm in a few minutes, and turned to the last girl: Tori Vega.

She calmly stroked her pussy and tits, in matting him fucking girls and her sister. He sits in the chair, inviting her impaled on him.

She straddles him, and face up to the boy, she introduced herself his beautiful cock in her ass, wincing while this full thickness penetrate inside her. Then, Tori straddles him galloping amount-and-down on his dick, the boy's hands pressed against her buttocks. The younger sister grabbed his head and plaque from between her breasts, smothering him at half but they were in full enjoyment.

"Oh yes, I love this thing fucks my ass, I feel your big cock in me, oh it's goood" Tori shouted for joy.

Chris began to see white lights, but he still supports her rides and when she was going to cum, the boy gave him a last jerk in her, which make them cum at the same time, completing her ass of sperm like for her big sister.

He retired from her ass, he stretched Tori on the ground and he slides his still hard cock between her midsize chest, ending in titjob. He ends by covering her face with a small amount of his seed.

They collapse all five, Chris was in heaven.

He admires each of these girls: Tori with her face covered with semen; Trina beside her, licking the sperm on the face of her sister; Tara sleeping, leaning against the wall; Hayley is also sleeping, resting on the couch with her bright thighs of wet.

Before sleeping in his turn, Chris covers them with covers, not until to have taken a certain amount of souvenir photo, not to mention his amateur video.

A doubt hangs over his mind, had he not cum in Tori's womb? he will have to ask her.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, the fun was well finish one day or the other. But the next chapters will be as interesting.**

 **Cast:**

 **Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

 **Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

 **Jillian Clare as Hayley Ferguson**

 **Jamie Snow as Tara Ganz**


	6. A libertine at the library

**A/N: It was during "Freak the Freak Out".**

 **I will also use more secondary characters from there**

 **...**

 **06 - A libertine at the library**

 **A few hours later,**

Chris opens one eye by tightening the cover against himself.

He rested as the sun was setting his awaken. His house was bathed in a huge silence. The girls had already left, leaving the covers at ground. The memory of that afternoon will remain in his best memories. Rising, he notices a paper on the table with the name **TRINA** with a little heart in place of the dot on the " _i_ ".

The young man folds the paper and finds a phone number with written below:

 **[Call me, Ladykiller ;D** **]**

Chris sits on the chair to watch the paper, a growing smile on his lip, then he called her.

After a few minutes, they conclude to meet again for several screwing, but no couple. Just sex. With Jade, Trina was the second gal who wants to come back without the use of his power. He hangs up, dreamer, and is preparing for the evening, which is to tidy the room (in case his mother came home from work) and watch a movie on TV.

Well, he is entitled to a rest.

* * *

 **Few weeks later,**

Upon waking, Chris is preparing to go to the library for a work to do for science class.

He prepares his bag and hit the road, the dilemma of choosing the bus or his bicycle ... he decided to walk.

Since he had this power, he had more easily envy of sex than usual. He is a hormonal teen of 17 year like the others, but he was not too much in sex before all this. But his way of thinking has become different now, his philosophy in life is simple: money & sex! He is aware that his gift is not going away anytime soon.

When he arrived, he moved to a table and starts working.

Two hours later, concentrated in the conclusion, he feels a hand on his shoulders. Chris turns to face Gwen.

Gwen Reyes is a classmate to HA and probably one of the only persons he can be seen as his friend (before this power). She is a girl with dark brown eyes, she now has a piercing in her lip and her black hair in a ponytail. She was wearing black pants, a light blue blouse open for a nice cleavage.

He knew she was kind of naughty, in addition to being libertine. Her boyfriend and she concluded a tacit agreement, they can have adventures until the wedding day, or the end of their relationship. So that was what she had said at the time, not like it was his business.

Gwen moved next to Chris, for a chat. Although he want not be distracted, he could not take his eyes off her body, and the envy taps him silently, like an evil devil who whispering in his ear to get his bad side.

He gets up to fetch a book at the end of the library, prompting her to get up to speak, and when they are out of sight, Chris let Gwen go before him, for she to be held involuntarily between him and the library, then he puts his hand on her buttocks. There had not a jump but Gwen did not move, she just move her ass to press it against him.

Invitation received.

He leans toward her.

"The toilets for men, in 5 minutes" Chris whispered.

He picks up a book and brings on his table. Then he went to the bathroom and not wait too long, as the door opened violently.

Gwen enters, closes the lock and jumped on him in passionately kissing him. His hands on her buttocks, the blond raises her and lowers her, for rub their crotch. He unbuttons her blouse in laying her down, releasing her breasts as she does not like bras. He sees her pointed breasts that he hastens to suck, as she unbuttons her pants, lowered her panties and put the hand of her friend on her pussy. Chris gently caressing, pinching her labia and her core, she bit her lower lip.

Then she unbuttoned his pants for out his penis, she strongly pushed him against the wall. She kneels to suck him with desire, licking his balls and his penis is sucked by her greedy mouth. He moaned so it was good, she looks up, throwing him a look more kinky, while stroking her cunt.

They are interrupted by the handle which fidgeted, waiting to see if the person insisted, but it turned back.

Gwen stands up, lifts her leg that he seized and put his penis in her. He is not surprised at the ease with which her sex swallows his, she used to fuck with regular lovers ... maybe Beck, he will have to ask her. He was not to be the biggest sex she saw, but he feels good the warmth of her privacy.

Chris takes her other leg, for good fuck her, and he thrusts his cock deep inside her. She kisses down his throat for the duration of penetration, not hesitating to shake her hips. He raises her increasingly high, leaving only the tip of his dick in her, and brought her down the entire length of his sex. Her hands clawed his back.

After a moment, he could not help and he wanted laying her down to cum, but she remains hooked her legs around him.

"Fill me, do not worry but cum in me" Gwen whispers in his ear.

he obeys, he shoots his load by ejecting all his desire into her, they blow for a while after their pleasure.

Finally he discovers the hand of a person on top of the cabin, with a phone in filming mode.

* * *

Chris warns Gwen, who panicked and got dressed in a hurry.

Outside the door, a guy waiting for them, with a sly look. Chris remembers his name, it's Ryder Daniels, a guy who considers himself like a bad boy. There are rumors that he used the girls to get good grades in class before disposal. The blond boy can hardly throw him the stone, the difference is that Chris makes the girls happy with good memories.

Ryder shows them his phone.

"So the obsessed, it was good huh?" he told them with a perverse smile.  
"What do you want, pervert?" Chris asked with a suspicious tone.  
"Shut up, asshole, I like this video. If you do not want me to publish it, we return all three in and your bitch take care of me" he replied with a triumphant look.

Chris turned to Gwen, who had lost her panicked look and thought about the proposal. She agrees smiling and they go in the cabin. Ryder directly lowers his pants and pulled out a dick rather medium, without huge proportion. It's not as if Chris was interested in measuring the size of the others, it's stupid and childish.

"Suck, bitch" the _prince charming of these ladies_ pronounced with such poetry.

Gwen falls and starts to lick his cock, massaging his balls and the tip of guy. The voyeur moaning in pleasure, insulting her of bitch and whore, which excited quite well Gwen, probably because of the spell. If he were to be honest, Chris was excited again and he wanted to chase the guy to fuck again Gwen.

Ryder told the brunette to get up and lean against the wall, he is positioning himself for fuck her. Gwen lets herself do, arching her hips so he sinks her further into her and he begins to take her quickly, like a dog. Chris noticed that despite his blows kidney, Gwen does not really of pleasure, showing that the _Don Juan of HA_ was a pretty bad fucker. She threw a glance at Chris, moving her lips without speaking: _**I want you**_. Nothing better to excite him yet.

"Damn, you're good, dirty bitch, a real whore, as I fuck your slut" Ryder threw him a mocking look.

Before his vulgarity, Chris was struggling not to laugh of his hooligan stereotype.

Ryder retires and goes to sit on the toilet for his friend overlaps him. Gwen does without conviction, sinks the sex in her, and playing hips. She moaned a little as she took control. Then she bends over, whispered something in the ear of the bad boy, who threw a glance at Chris.

"As I'm cool, come fuck your girlfriend, the ugly" Ryder said.

Chris was delighted with the proposal, his sex shaking in his underwear. He takes out his manhood, crouched slightly and sticks his dick in the ass welcoming of Gwen, who let out a groan of pleasure.

"Oh yes, it is definitely good, fuck me like a bitch" the brunette cried ecstatically.

Chris gave the pace and grows in of powerful and long penetration, shaking the other two by his strength. Ryder moaned and refrains to cum, whilst Gwen did not hold, with vulgar words like _fuck me_ and _I'm just a slut_.

 **...**

 **Ten minutes later,**

With trembling legs, Chris gave a final blow, which had the effect of making them cum all three.

He retired from his brunette friend, who engulfing his cock for cleaning it. Ryder stands up.

"It was too good, we will start again but before. Made as your girlfriend, asshole, and lick my dick" he said tired but with a sly smile.

Chris looks at him askance, approaching him ... for chopper his balls with one hand, crushing them with strenght. Ryder groaned in pain and writhing on the ground.

"Now give me your phone and you disappear from my sight, Loser" the blond teen said with a bored but firm voice.

He takes his phone in his pocket, checking that Ryder had not sent the video, then sent the video on his own phone before breaking the one of Ryder. Then, they go with Gwen out of toilet. A few meters away, Gwen tells him she is going back home ... but she will do him a little surprise soon.

Chris smiled like it was Christmas.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ok, using Ryder may have been wrong, but I did not see any better use for him.**

 **Cast:**

 **Audi Resendez as Gwen Reyes**

 **Ryan Rottman as Ryder Daniels**


	7. Quincy & Cops

**07 - Quincy & Cops**

 **Later,**

Chris enjoys watching video of Ryder during he continues on his way.

It was pretty well filming, you could see the two protagonist give themselves in the pleasures of the flesh. Feeling that he still wanted, Chris sends a text message to Trina to see if she wanted to meet him, perhaps with her sister. He had received a reply but by Tori, saying they could not come, she had watched Trina and take care of her teeth.

 _Ouch, that must not be happy_ , Chris thought, maybe he should help them. N _o, I do not want to spoil their fraternal bond_.

Chris sends a text message to Jade to know what she was doing, the gothic girl replied that she will go to the Karaoke Dokie with her boyfriend and two of their friends, including Cat.

 _Hm, pity ... well, it's not here, the club of the Hayley's father_ , he thought with a smile, imagining a sexy scenary with 4 girls who are likely to come across.

Putting his phone in his pocket, he continues to walk from street to street, see if he could meet a new girl at the same time. He saw several attractive young women but they were either too far away or accompanied.

Chris finally sees a target. A young woman black and quite chic, she seemed rich enough watching her clothes, she approaches him at a quickly approaching, the angry look with someone on her phone. She was probably one of those dad's daughters, who thought that everything belongs to him.

"Be careful what you say, idiot, I'm Hope Quincy, you may find yourself on the pavement when I want, scumbag" she shouts to the person on the phone.

The young Christensen noticed she had a lovely language, he thought sarcastically. Pity she's so rude and authoritarian, that girl is pretty enough. Chris waits for she goes behind him to turn himself, and dumped his hands on her buttocks. She jumps and inspires a blow, as if he had slipped an ice cube on her neck. She turns around, stares at the blond man and she hangs up her phone.

"Idiot, you can not keep your hands to yourself, are you crazy or what?" Hope said, looking at him with a dirty look.

Chris is surprised and panicked a bit, thinking that his power had stopped functioning.

"I'm excited now, you're gonna fuck me and it will be cool" she said, crossing her arms.

It was strange to hear that but exciting. Losing patience, she grabbed his wrist and took him in a parking lot in a dark corner. Chris fortemment pushes her against the wall, opened his fly and released his cock hard. He looks at her with an authoritarian look.

"Go ahead, sucks" Chris tells her, there are not 36 ways to be understood by these people.  
"You think I'm your slut or what? You do not know who I am" Hope looks at him with contempt.

Shrugging, he is about to close his fly but she stops him, she kneels and swallows his whole dick. For a rich girl, Hope masters perfectly the blowjob, she played with the tip, swallowing more than sucking. She starts to masturbate him while telling him salacious words. She takes again his cock in the mouth but he presses her head to shove it down her throat. She stirred but he still well at bottom, savoring his dominance, then he withdraws his penis, which was covered in her saliva.

Hope snarled insults but Chris did not answer, he slams his dick on her face, repeating several times, which silenced her and close her eyes. He straightened by pulling her hair, snatching her a little moan.

"Come on bitch, spread your legs, I give you of pleasure" he smiled wickedly.

The daughter of Shawn Quincy said nothing, but she is positioned against the wall, well arched and trembling with excitement with her all wet pussy. Chris positioned his cock at the entrance and pushed to the bottom of her stomach, making her moan slowly. When he was good installed, he begins its up-and-coming under her encouragement.

"Um you're too good. Your cock feels good. You're better than my ex and his little dick. Come on, harder kiss me, yes, yes fuck me like a slut" she cried with happiness.

Abandoning all restraint, he fucks her snatching cry, groan and squeak, she rode in the treble, eyes rolling. He feels her pussy ached. A noise in his back made him turn his head. Chris sees two men watching them, the dick at the hand and enjoyed the show. He thinks recognize them as Sinjin & Robbie.

Chris makes them approaching while fucking the rich girl. He continues still nearly 5 minutes while the guys watched again and that Hope cum repeatedly, her legs covered with wet. He eventually by shot his load into her after a last throw of the pelvis, which made them cum together.

He withdrew from her and gestured to Robbie & Sinjin help themselves to. Sinjin approaches, positions himself behind her and starts to fuck her. She quickly regained her squeals, Chris just stand in front of her, his cock in front for her to take it into her mouth. Her blowjob took the pace of penetration and he savored this moment. Sinjin clutched strong buttocks of the little rich kid, while Robbie was waiting his turn. Sinjin eventually cum and gives his place to Robbie, who violently took her.

The frenzied pace connects deep gorges of Hope and he loose down her throat and she swallows his sperm.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

Chris had left his place to Sinjin, while he takes a little video of the little Hope Quincy in sandwiched, just in case.

Suddenly, a car headlight dazzles them and they straighten all three. When they saw the police car, it was panic. Robbie, Sinjin & Hope got dressed and Sinjin and Robbie ran off, taking Hope by the wrist. Chris will follow them when he heard these words.

"Do not move" a female voice is heard.

The blond man stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands. He did not immediately see the two policemen approaching until they are in front of him. The first was a man, he thinks recognition him but does not know where. The second person was a woman, fairly large, yet very pretty, brunette at ponytail, her uniform shows her muscular forms.

Chris had a plan to get out, even if it was risky. They recited his charges: prohibition of making love in a public place, attempted escape, etc ... and they'll taken him to the police station. The woman approaches him, handcuffs in hand, Chris holds out but at the last moment he swerved and puts a hand on the butt of policewoman.

The effect was twofold: a naughty glow lights in her eyes and she violently flatten him at ground. David Vega handcuffs him while his colleague looked at him with a smile, she asked to turn on the back, before looking at him.

"So Mr. depraved, despite this girl you fucked, you still want more" she smiled at him with envy.

She slips her hand on his crotch, affectionately stroking his sex swelled.

"Calista, what are you doing?" David asked, stunned.  
"I take a little of good time out, I had too much work. I have desires like everyone else and there, I want to make love" Calista replied.

She takes his cock to suck it up-and-down, licking him on the entire length, while he lets himself go quietly. She slips one hand under her pants to fondle herself, sighing with pleasure, under the dumbfounded/envious eyes of her colleague. Calista is recovering and approaching David, she caresses him through the pants, before breaking down and suck the dick of the guy. The father of the Vega sisters protests that he can not do that and he is married, but Calista does silenced him by saying she knew he wanted her. Sighing with shame, he let her do, stroking her hair.

Chris began to feel cold and suggested they let him go, as they have clearly forgotten him. Calista is recovering.

"Not yet. David, get this young man to lay on the back seat" the big brown woman asked.

Intrigued, Chris did what she asked and lies down on the seat, the straight cock. Calista unbuttons her top and brought out her big heavy breasts. She sucks his cock, suffocates between her ample breasts, then she masturbates him with them. It was soft and warm, Calista slips licks the tip of his cock. Finally, she slides her pants down, climbs over the young man and overlaps him, her wet pussy aspirates his cock avidly.

"Vega, fuck my ass, I want a double penetration" she asks with sensuality.

The man brought his big cock inside the ass of Calista, who gasped as her ass gets spread. She waited as long as the pain subsides, then she starts to play the pelvis.

"Oh yeah, it's too good" the brunette said happily.

She accelerates the movement, asking David to fuck her harder. The car vibrated under their antics, her big breasts tossed in every direction over Chris. She bites her lip to keep from crying, her nails dug into his shoulders. She pressed against him, her warm breath on his neck, her weight added his hurts his wrists.

 **...**

 **A quarter of an hour later,**

They continue until Chris cums into her, long jets filling her sex, she is recovering.

"Dav, do him out, we will continue to both" she said, giving one last kiss to the blonde boy.

Chris is free, emptied but without problems, David even thanked him for this opportunity and all away, he saw the police car shake. Away from the car, Chris sees a other car occupied by this girl Hope; and the two other Sinjin & Robbie, naked sleeping, the face of the girl covered in cum.

Tired and sore, the blond man goes on his way and remained quiet home. He really had no desire to do something with all these emotions.

Oh, he must pay attention to his shoulders, they will end up being bruised because of all these women.

 **...**

 **Cast:**

 **Meagan Holder as Hope Quincy**

 **Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

 **Michael Eric Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef**

 **Gina Carano as Calista Jones**

 **Jim Pirri as David Vega**


	8. Heather Fox

**A/N: This time, it was during "Wok Star".**

 **...**

 **08 - Heather Fox**

 **Christensen residence  
** **Few weeks later,**

Chris was doing the dishes with his mother that night.

Since the time they were seen sharing and normal activity, it felt him good some normalcy in his life. In recent months, he had a lot more than in the last years of his life, especially on the social side. At HA, he asked Tori if she was pregnant about the last time, she reassures him that she had taken a pregnancy test and discovered that she was not pregnant.

But now, even though he likes sex and he should say that he is not bothered that side, because he only had to reach out for any woman in his bed, he wanted something else.

Chris wanted to have a girlfriend, or a regular woman to share her life with him, or even the wedding.

The problem is to know with who. He do not think be romantic or believe soul mate or unique love, he had suits him. After checking on TheSlap to find sex dates, he now seeks love, or at least a lasting love, the kind to have children. His power is on his side.

There were several candidate as Trina Vega or Jade West, they were really interested in him, sex side in any case, they are very compatible.

Chris had called Jade to talk about something important, she replied that she had no time and must set up her play. He was hung up but Jade asked him a favor and take care of her shy cousin who just arrived at her home, as she is too busy to ride her play with Tori.

He was not very interested but for convince him, the young gothic told him that her cousin like her as two drops of water.

Well, that last sentence finally interested him, as he is naturally curious.

Hm, it can be fun.

* * *

 **Three days later,**

Jade had organized a meeting with her cousin and Chris, her friend/lover on occasion.

She was like Jade told him: Heather Fox is a identical girl to Jade West, she is also her cousin and looks nicer mood that the young gothic girl. She had no color streaks in the hair or piercings, not even a tattoo.

They eventually end up in a quiet cafe. Chris could see some differences between Jade & Heather, Heather has blue eyes, really blue, no trace of green in them. He likes her pretty friendly smile and her body is as beautiful to behold. Jade told him she became a model since last year, Heather became more popular day by day.

Heather wore a beautiful white dress with red flowers printed on it, with a straw hat and little red shoes.

Young people talk about everything and nothing, waiting their orders. He threw a discreet eye on her face, she was not as pale as her cousin and her lips are pink. She is also a young woman from a good family, polite and believer, he longed of corrupting her. She really has a nice smile, the kind to see on waking. She would certainly make a good wife. The idea is to consider.

After an hour, she excuse a desire to go to the girls' bathroom. Chris request adding, paid then, with an idea in mind, he walks quietly toward the toilet. There were three cabins, but only one was closed. It slips into an empty and waiting.

Heather exits and before she could turn around, Chris put a hand on her buttocks to bewitch her, and the other hand grabbed her neck, to press it against him. His very hard cock pressed against her ass. She inspires and began to moan. He slides his hand to her sex from under her dress, stroking her pussy. She began to wet quickly, and rubbed her ass against his groin.

He kisses her neck, sliding a finger on her core. Sighs turned into rattle, she clenched her legs and opened them, she eventually cum after a while.

Chris gently kiss her. With Heather, he had more desire to make love than to fuck.

He draws her in a booth, she sat down and with a little cute mischievous look, she unbuttoned his jean and stroking his cock through his shorts, before removing it and lick it. She slides the tip of her tongue on the tip and caresses his balls. She sucks his cock, starting with slow up-and-coming and accelerating the pace, looking into his eyes.

Chris accompanies her oral sex with his hips and slowly, he arrives at the decisive moment and fully ejaculate in her mouth.

She swallows all his seed with conviction. She sent him a beautiful smile, some sperm on her chin.

"Ready for the sequel?" Heather asked.

Heather turns, is leaning against the wall and arched her hips.

An offering of a goddess, her small buttocks inviting him to divine pleasure.

 **...**

For a nice church girl, her behavior is exciting.

Chris kneels down and lick her vagina, she bit her lip, strong wetting and he enjoys the view as well. He stands up for presented his sex to her vagina, penetrating. Heather sighed contentedly.

"Hm, that's good" she lets escaped with love.

Her tight pussy was divinely good. He made the up-and-coming slowly, and more he accelerated, more Heather gasped.

Chris takes her leg for raised it and go deeper into her, and he powerfully penetrated her. She leaves a little cry escaped and flattened one of her hands over her mouth. She gasped trying to say something, she takes a deep breath.

"I cum" Heather cried with joy.

Her pussy tightened even more on his penis, causing it to ejaculate inside her. He retired from her, she sits on the toilet and took a breath. She looks up and cleans his sex.

Oddly, Chris feels the heat of his power retrace his groin, redoubling his erection. His cock seems to have nearly the volume it a moment ago, before his dumbfounded eyes. Is it because of Heather, she seems different from other girls he had slept with. Maybe this was a sign to put himself in couple with Jade's cousin.

He raises Heather, kissing him again in the neck while she sighed with excitement and masturbated him. He slides his hand on her pussy. She was seized with a powerful thrill and under a few innocuous caresses, she was seized with a powerful orgasm, splashing his hand to her wet. She looks up to Chris, in ecstasy.

"I am totally yours" Heather said in one breath, before continuing with a shy smile and a blush "I love you."

Shocked by her statement, Chris blushed. It was the first time a girl said that to him, he knows that it must be because of his gift, but he did not care.

The blond man took her in his arms for a long embrace, before sitting himself on the toilet, pulling Heather with him for she impaled her on his cock. She presents his tip before her anus but he dismisses her hand and leads his sex in her pussy, he penetrates her again. She went up-and-down with enthusiasm, she lets go back to the height of pleasure like him.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

Chris feels his sex on fire and he withdraws from her pussy loving.

He has his cock to cover her face sperm. Heather recedes slightly and opened her mouth, which quickly overflowed. She swallows with difficulty, he gives her sheets of toilet paper to dry. She cleans somehow, and when she was presentable, she looked at his penis lose its force.

"I wish I had it in my ass, we start again when you want" she said, blushing.

While they exchange phone numbers, Chris seriously thinks of doing his living with Heather and married her in the near future, he does not care if it's a whim.

He may even initiate her at the pleasures lesbians, he would like to see Heather with the girls he had fucked before her.

After all, his goal is to live comfortably and have fun, Heather seems to be the ideal candidate for this.

Before leaving the cabin, she approaches to his face.

"Thank you, I am totally yours now. We will fuck when you want and where you want, I'm your wife" Heather whispered in his ear.

Then she left.

Yes, she really is the perfect candidate.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **I had hesitations about the person sharing the rest of her life with Chris, I finally set my heart on Heather.**

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth Gillies as Heather Fox**


	9. Evolution

**09 - Evolution**

 **A week later,**

After a good night's sleep, Chris was in a good mood during lunch.

Although Heather was back to work after short break, they had formalized their relationship as a couple, finally for themselves. She must preserve her celibacy for some time because of her parents, it does not bother him, he is rather patient. Before she leaves, he had introduced her to the pleasures at three and between girls, Chris had spent his power for that Heather is in the mood.

Chris had also noticed a change in his power, he was eager to test it with other girls. So, with the participation of Gwen (he must out the big guns), Heather was quite open about girls and sex group. She became less shy and stronger than ever, which is a benefit in itself.

She agreed that he sees other girls in her absence, as it only remains for sex and he is not alone. He even promised her to everything tell her on the phone.

As he finishes his food, he takes his phone to call Jade.

"Hello?" her interlocutor responds with a firm voice.  
"Hi Jade, it's Chris, you're free tonight for dinner with me?" He asked her.  
"And?"  
"Make like last time."

There was a small silence, surely to do languish him.

"Okay, around 19h?" he could hear her lick her lips.  
"That good for 19h, and no need to wear underwear."

She laughs and hangs up. Chris is preparing for her arrival.

 **...**

At 19h, the bell rings.

Chris opens the door and made to face Jade, dressed in a burgundy red dress with a beautiful neckline that showed the curves of her ample breasts.

Just inside that she is pressed against him, kissing him on the mouth.

She was really excited, probably because of the news he had said her two weeks ago, when Gwen had confirmed that she had already slept several times with Beck, well before the arrival of Tori. Since, Jade was put Beck in the niche and she was now hungry for sex, luckily she had her favorite lover. Their tongues are looking avidly, and their hands were walking on the body of the other. He left her lips to slip into her neck, savoring her sighs in his ear, her hand stroking his cock.

He palpated her buttocks under her dress, and she jumps under the electricity stroke. Once done, he attracts her in his room.

He slowly straightened her dress to see she was not wearing any underwear, which excites him greatly.

He sit Jade and spreads her legs, sliding his tongue on her sex. She shivers as he licked her excited privacy. He tickles her clitoris with the tip of his tongue. While Chris was sucking her core, Jade moaned louder and faster gasped.

"Oh come on, it's too good, you make me mad, I want you" she whispers.

After a few minutes, Jade let out a long groan of pleasure. She take a deep breath, stands up, and she looks into his eyes.

"It's my turn" she said.

He stands up in front of her, she unbuttoned his pants, lowered his boxers and is speechless.

"Your cock would not grown?" she asked curiously.  
"Yep, it must do more than 8 inches" he answers in the affirmative.

Jade's eyes widen before masturbating it timidly. She approaches her lips to the tip to lick it. She alternates tongue strokes and blowjob, stroking his balls in her soft hand. Jade also gives him teasing glances with her beautiful blue-green eyes.

A long time after this divine treatment, he ejaculates to fill the mouth of Jade from a good amount of sperm that flows from her lips and came to stain her beautiful red dress. She swallowed hard, pulling her tongue to show him that she had to swallow everything.

"Now you owe me a dress" she said with a teasing smile.

"I can pay you back in kind" he replied with a charming look.

Chris removes the straps of her dress, which falls at her feet and he recedes to admire her curves, her big firm breasts whose nipples were pointing, her sex was completely shaved, and her buttocks were chewable. A real beauty but oddly, her cousin is more attractive.

Jade is lying on the bed, straightening her legs and spreads. He moved over her, positioning his penis before her sex, and he gently penetrates her. Jade sighed with delight when he is fully into her, he takes a deep breath and begins deep back-and-forth. Jade surrounds his shoulders with her hands, straightening her hips a little to increase her pleasure.

He continues for a few minutes before withdrawing himself. Jade is positioned obediently in doggy style, and he pushed into her with a powerful jerk, who snatches her a cry of surprise. He fiercely fucks her, squeezing her buttocks.

"Go ahead, do not stop, hmmm" she moaned in ecstasy.

She runs a hand over her pussy, her breasts bouncing according to his blows. Her groans from the cries, he feels his enjoyment come. Chris retired from her hot sex, Jade returns on the back, and shoots his load on her. Luckily, Jade had her eyes closed, she is surprised by feeling the thick cumshot, sprinkling her of sex to face, with a large amount between her breasts. She cleans her eyes, opened mouth stupor, and gulped his seed slipping from her lips.

"Damn, what was that?" she said stunned.

"Uh, an ejaculation?" he answers, not too sure of himself.

Jade looks of her eyes rounded, a little sperm on the front. She smiled and took a nervous laugh. She slides two of her fingers between her breasts, collecting sperm and licking.

"Well, I have only to wash me" she said shyly.

She gets up, her host sees his sperm spread on her body and down along her legs. She walks naked into the bathroom and he did not pray to join her.

* * *

 **One hour later,**

They are lying in bed, Jade sleeps peacefully while Chris discusses with Trina on his laptop.

Since he had his power and that he had had sex many girls, there are two girls he wanted to see together: Jade & Trina. He does not know what his partners after their sessions or if they have knowledge or become friends in their corner, but he wanted to do a little experiment.

He knows that the two girls don't like each other, could he help them get along better, see friends? Chris decides to tell Trina to come rejoidre if he had nothing to do.

She said she will be here in less than an hour.

 **...**

While browsing the net for a dozen minutes, Jade awoke quietly.

She looks at him, then she grabs his cock to suck it. She fondles his balls with one hand and caressing herself of the other. Jade puts his laptop on the floor, climbing on top of her lover, swallowing his big cock inside her pussy. She moans time of penetration, then she starts to stir of pelvis.

Chris grabbed her by the hips, he rises with her. A little surprise, Jade leaves him domined her while he hits the bottom of her sex to big blows pelvis, making her moan and scream. He still retains a little before shooting his load, flooding her sex of his seed. They collapse on the bed, taking their breath.

Suddenly the door of his room opened and Trina went inside.

"Chris? You should have told me you were taken" she said, looking Jade impaled on his sex.

Jade gets up to cool off, passing nude in front of Tori's sister shamelessly, Trina could not stop looking at her ass, before returning to the subject of her coming.

Chris speaks with Trina, she explains that he did not meet her latest texting and as the door was open, she entered, hoping he could bang her in his room, only at two.

"You missed me" Trina added finally, pouting.

Jade comes in the room at that time.

"Yeah yeah, he missed you too but that's my toy for now, so go fuck you waiting" Jade told her a bored look at her presence.  
"This is not your toy, Chris loves me very much" Trina retorts.  
"Yes but Chris prefers me to you, looks like I'm magnificent" Jade runs her hands over her body to prove her point.  
"It does not mean anything, I am more fuckable than you" Trina raises her chest full hands.

This remark greatly amused the young man, Chris does not often hear a girl say it. Then they turned towards him.

"Which of us do you prefer?" they asked him simultaneously.

Hell, he did not expect that.

"I can not choose, you are beautiful both, and you are both very good at bed" Chris answered honestly.  
"Then fuck me and you'll be differentiated myself from her" Trina asked him.  
"I better. Trina, Jade, making you love, you show your talents to the other" he suggests with a smile.

The two girls looked each other, then Trina removes her clothes, revealing her graceful body and with as many curves as Jade. Then, the girls settled on the bed to kiss each other wildly, exerting their dominance over the other and determine who will be the alpha female of their stud.

Chris benefits that they enjoy themselves to take a toy in his box, under his bed This is something that he bought with Heather for experienced new things with other girls. Curious, the girls break the kiss to see what does their lover, they see a dildo double head in his hand when he recovers, a mischievous look on his face.

"Jade, you love scissoring, I think you might like if Trina does it for you" he said with a sexy voice.

He told the girls to position themselves, he sets an end to push the inside of Jade, as she was already lubricated with her wet, until Trina is sufficiently lubricated by herself, he plays with the toy to push/remove it of the cousin of Heather a few times. Once Trina ready, she ranks pretty close to Jade, Chris places the other end in her.

Then, the girls begin to move by themselves, holding hands and intertwines their fingers together, she stands up to kiss at fully open mouth, their tongues gesturing around each other, their sighs being heard clearly.

Chris smiled very proud of himself, he had done a good deed by burying the hatchet of these two young women very stubborn.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, with that, the next chapter will be the last, with a jump of several years.**

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West**

 **Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**


	10. Future

**A/N: This is the final chapter, with one character of Sam & Cat.**

 **...**

 **10 - Future**

 **Christensen property  
** **Three years later,**

After a good day's work, Chris came home in a happy mood.

Although he loves his job for 2 years, he was always happy to come home and find his wife. Yes, he is now married to Heather Fox-Christensen at 20 years, and it has been a quick and discreet wedding in a state where they could legally married, compared to their ages too. They married when she knew she wore the first child of Chris.

Heather kept her name in relation to her job, the world has known her as Heather Fox, actress & supermodel. Chris used his power to ensure that his wife is gaining influence and improve her career. Heather has adopted the philosophy of _polyamory_ , she is very happy to share these women with her husband, she is not at all jealous of his mistresses.

But now, she had to rest at home, as she is pregnant of 7 months with their third child. Heather quickly became tired when she is in her fifth month of pregnancy. Fortunately, they had a number of maid serving them in their big house. Despite his power, Heather & Chris have developed strong feelings for each other.

For his part, Chris had opened a tattoo parlor in Santa Monica with Trina, they worked together from the beginning. Trina wanted to convert herself since she really did not care to be a recognized actress and Chris was looking for a partner at the time, they were made for agree each other, as well as in bed. In addition, her Jadelyn is the most qualified to be an actress.

Yes, since that night, the two women are now together for almost 18 months, they often argue, but they have learned to love much. Very much.

Oh yes, his power, it had not changed so much since the last time, and it had not disappeared either. Until it has horrible side effect, that's fine for him.

Now, Chris parked his car in the garage of his house and he will soon come inside his house.

 **...**

"Hello master, welcome home" a soft female voice welcomes him as she opened the front door.

Chris goes inside and turns to face Meredith, a former student of HA, he had hired her as a maid in their service and take care of the house, or ma'am and himself. She is one of several maids working in their service, they take their work very seriously (and with the magic hand of Chris to their buttocks).

Meredith closes the door, takes his jacket and bag. He goes to the grand salon to be welcomed by the other maids: Lyndsey, Jessica, Christine, Sadie & Georgie, who are all former students of HA and at his service.

Chris talks with each of them, wanting to inform their quotidian and their private life, as they are all part of the family now, like all his lovers/mistresses. Sadie informs him that ma'am sits in the master bedroom, Chris thanked her and goes upstairs. He opens the door to their room to find his wife reading a magazine on the bed, she looks up at her husband, smiling happily.

"I missed you, babe" Heather is recovering slowly to sit.

Chris sits down next to her, kissing her on the lips.

"I missed you too, butterfly" Chris smiled tenderly stroking her hair.

Heather blushed, he had given her nickname when he had her done this little tattoo of butterflies with purple wings, of her right shoulder blade to her right hip, her left hip to her left calf, and the last three butterflies in her pubis . Chris had made a tattoo of a barcode in the lower of his back, with the date of their wedding, he thought that it's romantic.

"I want a hug" Heather asked.

Chris has quietly takes her in his arms.

"I'm not talking about this kind of _cuddly_ " she whispers with a sexy voice in his ear.

Her gaze became more lewd and they get up every two (when his wife tells him that way in her state, it meant that she was full of energy), he removes all his clothes to proudly brandish his dick. Heather licks her lips at the sight of the big manhood of her husband, she is a lucky woman this side, she was already excited just by seeing him naked. She approaches passing her hand on his penis while he kisses her, stroking her big pregnant belly. She introduced her tongue in his mouth while she masturbates him with love and tenderness.

She kneels before him, passing her tongue over his cock before taking it in her mouth. Chris lets himself go with pleasure as she covered his cock with her saliva and she licked his cock. He rises her to tear all her clothes with force, she laughs at his savagery, revealing her gorgeous body and her stomach, Chris can literally spent hours at caressed her belly, her firm tits and full of milk, her appetizing ass and her shaved pussy.

Heather sits on the bed, he kneels to lick her pussy, stroking her core. She moaned with pleasure without holding on, letting the maids walking in front of their door, hearing them to be happy. When he feels she begins to cum, he quickened his movements on her sex and the effect was clear: she had an orgasm which overthrew her, making her lie on the bed

Chris did not let her catch her breath, as he takes her legs to put them on his shoulders and he introduces his cock into her dripping pussy, which gave him a other orgasm smaller. He sticks his sex deeper and deeper into her, and faster, and that her eyes were rolled back by so much pleasure she drooled. Her sex was more loose, as they make love often enough (yes, he makes love with Heather and he fucks with his mistresses/lovers, this is the big difference).

A few minutes to make love wildly, Chris ends up filling her from his love juice. He collapses next to her.

The happy couple are a time like this, in arms each other.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Finishing the job, he spends wanted his children.

Yes, although Chris has a maid's army in their service, they are paid to take care of the house, the rest is just a nice bonus making everyone happy. And their children, Gabriel & Phoebe Christensen (1 boy & 1 girl) need to see their aunt, Jade seemed liked taking care of her nephew and her niece.

But that day, Jade was busy recorded an album with her future step-sister and Trina is still working at tattoo parlor, so Chris came to take his children to the babysitters that Jade was advised him, it seems that these babysitters are somewhat famous in this district of Venice.

Arriving near of the place, he meets his wife who had the same idea, he frowns as he does not like the idea of his wife pregnant of 7 months walking in the street alone, she rolls her eyes before hitting him in the shoulder. Heather had learned to defend herself with Trina.

He knocks on the red door and a few moments later a young blonde opened the door with a chicken wing in the mouth.

 _Hm, rather wild, I like that_ , Chris thought as he looks her up and down, she seemed a bit familiar.

Heather told her they wanted recovered their children by saying the names, the blonde girl said her girlfriend/roommate will soon be back with them, and they have to wait here in waiting.

Now he remembers, Jade had him said that Cat has a roommate named Sam Puckett, that of iCarly.

Chris had to have her in his _harem_ , or rather in their harem to him & Heather, he corrects mentally, crossing the mischievous look of his wife, she seemed to know what he thinks. She asks the children's affairs, Sam said they are in the bedroom and Heather leaves them alone, both, leaving her husband to work his _magic_.

As Sam was too busy looking for something else to eat in the fridge, Chris takes the opportunity to get behind her and give her a slap on the buttocks.

The electricity in hand, that was it. Sam turns to him with a lustful gaze.

"You should be careful that your wife does not see you" Sam said, crossing her arms.  
"Oh do not worry, she knows and she encouraged me" he said in a conspiratorial tone.

He raises her chin to kiss her softly, then blocks her against the fridge, kissing her on the mouth, his tongue seeking hers. He put his hands under her buttocks and raises her, so Sam clings to him. He felt her ass on his erection, he walks to the bedroom, which Heather was waiting with a smile.

Chris drops the ex-webstar impetuous on her bed, while Heather closes the door and settled on Cat's bed.

Sam quickly removed her clothes, revealing her large breasts that pointed and her sex well shaved.

"Fuck me now" Sam groaned.

He kneels down and starts licking her pussy, she starts to moan quickly.

"You're good, it's too good. My girlfriend never licks, or reluctantly" Sam says.

For several minutes, he continues to lick until she cum in a muffled groan. He removes all his clothes, placing his cock any hard under her nose. Her eyes widened.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but he take this moment to push the tip of his cock between her beautiful lips, followed by a good part of his penis. She grabbed his penis and began to lick it with pleasure. Her tongue circled his sex, it was a delight but he wants more. He took her head to fuck her mouth at shots pelvis, going up against the back of her throat.

Sam smiled to the brutal way he fucks her mouth, some chsoe she wanted her girlfriend to do more often. She strokes his balls and her pussy, gleaming wet. Then he has cum deep in her throat, she swallowed a lot of sperm but a few drops crashes on her breasts, she picks to lick her fingers.

"I love your seed" Sam said with a big naughty smile.

Chris pulls her to put his cock in front of her pussy, he penetrates her sex as much as possible. Her vagina was tight, a real pleasure, it surrounds his whole penis. Sam begins to breathe slowly to get used to his large piece of meat into her. He strongly fuck her, she recedes at every shots pelvis, moaning louder and louder as she bites her lower lip.

Her sex clenched around his, until he retires before filling her ... even if impregnated her would be a dream, but not now.

Nevertheless, he feels a warm body behind him.

 **...**

Heather had pressed herself against her husband to grab her penis and masturbate him so carefully that he ejaculated of sperm torrents that covered Sam, panting on the bed

He catches his breath, while the babysitter was helping by Heather to be clean, by being licks occasionally. With a new energy, Chris blocked the head his wife against the pussy of the babysitter, he gets behind, raising Heather's dress for fuck her ass. He was at ease in her ass, causing groans of pleasure to his dear and tender, who was more sensitive to this place, so an orgasm. He cum again, filling her ass.

Heather collapses, her hair covering her face.

"I'd like that you fucks my ass" Sam asked kindly.  
"No, I prefer to do it for the next time, maybe with your roommate" Chris smiled mischievously.

Sam smiled with all her teeth and goes to get dressed, that can be arranged as she thinks of a way to convince her girlfriend Cat.

Finally, Cat has returned with the children and the little family returned home.

A other day ends with happiness!

 **...**

 **A/N: Here, I end with a small Sam/Heather/Chris, I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **Cast:**

 **Elizabeth Gillies as Heather Fox-Christensen**

 **Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett**


End file.
